Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor structure.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in manufacturing a semiconductor structure, two wafers may be bonded together through a dam layer, and a through silicon via (TSV) is formed in one of the wafers, such that a conductive pad of the other wafer is exposed through the TSV.
Thereafter, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process may be used to form an oxide layer on a surface of the wafer surrounding the through silicon via, the dam layer, and the conductive pad. Next, an etching process may be used to remove the oxide layer that is located on the conductive pad. As a result, a conductive layer may be formed on the surface of the wafer and the conductive pad.
However, when the two wafers are bonded through the dam layer, the dam layer is likely to protrude toward the through silicon via due to pressure and high temperature, and thus a cavity is formed between the protruding dam layer and the dam layer. The cavity may cause the conductive layer between the dam layer and the conductive layer to be suspended thereon and easily broken, thus reducing product yield. In addition, because chemical vapor deposition (CVD) equipment and etching equipment are expensive, the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor structure is hard to be reduced.